1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to subsea well equipment, and in particular to a pressure tube which connects coaxial bores of two members together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of subsea well structure utilizes a subsea wellhead housing. A casing hanger lands in the wellhead housing and supports a string of casing. A wellhead connector is lowered from the surface, landed on top of and connected to the wellhead housing. The wellhead connector has a bore that is coaxial with the bore in the casing hanger. A tube interconnects the two coaxial bores.
At times, the bores may not be precisely aligned. This requires the tube to bend slightly. Elastomeric seals will accommodate some radial movement. However, misalignment is more of a problem with metal seals.